Harry potter and Anastasia
by MillyDarkDreama
Summary: I recently watch the film Anastasia and I love the Harry potter series and I am making harry potter videos with the trailer and the songs. Also I really want to write a fanfiction with this. I suck at summarys
1. Prologue

**Sorry I haven't been updating Alex and the Guv but I kinda lost interest in that. But if you want to continue the send me a message. I recently did a harry potter trailer with Anastasia and I want to write a fanfiction about it. **

**Anya/Anastasia-Harry Potter **

**Grandma- Sirius Black **

**Dimitri- Luna Lovegood **

**Vladimir- Fred and George Weasley **

**Rasputin- Voldemort **

**Bartok- Peter Pettigrew **

**Sophie- Angelina Johnson and Nymphadora Tonks **

**Disclaimer I not own Harry potter or Anastasia Characters**

* * *

><p><span>Sirius pov<span>

The was a time not very long ago when we lived an magical world with magnificence palaces and grand parties and my best friend James potter was the king of all of Godic's hollow. I watch from my sat as James danced with his wife lily and their young son harry. We were celebrating 300th anniversary of their family throne and that night no star burned bright that of our sweet Harry my godson. Came running up to give me a drawing that he had done and begged me not return to Hogsmeade. So I had a very special gift for him to make the separation easier for the both of us. "For me, what is it?" Harry asked "Looked" I told him as I pulled up the key (which had to look like the golden snitch) I open it. It started to play the lullaby that I sing to him when I am ever in Godic's Hollow. I heard him gasped "It plays our lullaby"Harry said "You can play at night when you good to sleep and pretend it is me sing" I said I started to sing

_"On the wind Cross the sea_

_ Hear this song and remember _ (Harry joins in)

_ Soon you be home with me_

_ Once upon a December"_

When we finished I passed him the snitch "Read what it says" I told harry "Together in Hogsmeade" Harry read as he squinted to see the words. "Really, Oh Sirius" Harry said as he hugged me.

But we together in hogsmeade for a dark shadow had descended on the house of the potter home. His name was Voldemort we thought he was a holy man but he was a fraud, power-mad, dangerous. Saw James confront him."How dare you return to the palace" James told him

"But I am your confidence" Voldemort said

"Confidence! Ha! You are a traitor! Get Out!" James shouted

"You think you can banish the great Voldemort. By the unholy power vested in me I banish you wish a curse" He said. I grab Harry's hand as we gasped with many others. "Mark my words you and your family will die within a fortnight" he continue. More people gasped. "I will not rest until end of the potter line for ever" He ranted. Voldemort pulled out an necklace with a large S which he use to bring down the lights. People started scaring.

You see he was consumed by his hatred for James and his family, Voldemort sold his soul for the power to destroy them. From that moment the spark of unhappiness in our country became a flame which soon destroy our lives for ever. There were riots and a statue of James was brought down. James and Lilly started to usher people out of the country as I held Harry's hand. "My music box!" Harry exclaimed turn around and running back for it. "Harry" I shouted as I ran after him "Come back, come back" I called. I chased after until we reached his room. I went in and shut the door. "Harry" I said. I ran over to him when we heard noises of the rioters from outside. A young girl with blonde hair pull at me "Please hurry come this way out the servant's quarters" She told us while pushing us toward a hole in the wall. "Hurry harry" I said. Going in after harry. Harry turn around again. "My music box I heard him say, but the girl push her back in to the hole as she told him to go as he closed up the hole. When we got out of the castle I started pulling Harry away from the castle "Padfoot" He said. "Keep up with me darling" I told Harry. Voldemort down from behind us and grabbed Harry. I started to pull him away. "Let me go" Harry Said "You can't escape me child" Voldemort said. "Never" He repeated. Luckily for us the glass broke from underneath and he let go. I saw Peter Pettigrew come to his aid. Damn I thought Peter was our friend. But even Peter couldn't save him as I heard Voldemort drown.

When we reach the train station I was still pulling Harry along. "Harry hurry" I said to him. We ran to a train going to hogmeade when reach a train going to hogmead. I was pulled onto the train. I reach out to grab Harry's hand "Padfoot" Harry called. "Here take my hand" I said and he grab it. "Hold on" I instruct. "Don't let go" Harry pleaded. His hand slipped out of mine. I heard him scream."Harry" I called. As he fell and hit is his head. "Harry" I called again as other forced me to stay on the train. I cried as the train went out of the station. Many lives were destroyed that night what had always was gone and my Harry, my beloved godchild I never saw him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the prologue is kinda short but I think that was most of what happen in the beginning.<strong>


	2. A rumor in daigon alley

**Hi! Thank you for continue to read for my fanfiction and I hope you enjoy the rest. When there a song I have put in lyrics and I have add peoples thoughts with where it matches the videos that I have made a put on youtube. I have also edited the lyrics to match my video and the fanfiction  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANASTASIA.**

* * *

><p><span>Rumor in Diagon Alley<span>

_Ten years Later_

It was a snow day in Diagon alley.

_Diagon alley is gloomy_

Hagrid was buying things for Hogwarts, He sigh ever since the James and Lily Potter's death and the disappearance of their son Diagon Alley has become gloomy.

_Diagon alley is bleak_

In the Gringotts it was not much better a goblin thought and Diagon Alley is bleak.

_my underwear got frozen _

_standing here all week_

Stanley Shunpike stood on the night bus selling more wizards tickets for the night bus. His was body was frozen all over from standing on the bus all week.

_since the revolution  
>our lives have been so grave!<br>thank goodness for the gossip  
>that gets us through the day<br>hey!_

The most of the people who lived and worked in Diagon Alley thought the same and many wished that the Potters has not died

_have you heard?  
>(whisper) theres a rumor in Diagon alley<br>have you heard?  
>(whisper) what they're saying on the streets<em>

But most lived for t_he _gossip and the rumors goi_n_g about but they had to careful as they weren't allowed to talk about it by the Ministry of Magic. That doesn't stop them. Tom was no different the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron

_(spoken)  
>Although the James did not survive<br>His son may be still alive!_

_Harry Potter  
>but please do not repeat<em>

Tom told his customers and staff. They all chant the Harry Potter may still be alive. Tom was nervous so he told them to not repeat. Fred and George made their way through the crowd of gossipers.

_Is a rumor, a legend, a mystery,  
>something whispered in an alleyway<br>or through a crack.  
>its a rumor thats part of our history<br>they say his royal godfather  
>will pay a royal sum<br>to someone who can bring him back!_

Of course what people really like to talk about was the fact that Harry's godfather was paying a high amount of many for Harry's safe return. Fred and George walked pass Luna but she whistled to towards the whispered "Fred, George". Fred and George turn around "Luna" They replied and ran towards Luna. The three whispered before walked on

_a ruble for this painting,  
>its <em>_Potter I__ swear  
><em>_count Yusopov's __pyjama's__  
>come buy them by the pair<br>__I__ got these from the palace,  
>its lined with real fur<br>it could be worth a fortune  
>if it belonged to <em>_hi__m__  
><em>_People were trying to sell them them things from the place or if they belong to potters, But things that were claim to belong to Harry were sold for a high amount.  
>"Well Luna we got the theatre" Fred and George to Luna. <em>

"_Everything is going to plan all we need is the boy" Luna replied walking up the stairs "Just think boys, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We will have 4 tickets out of here, two for you two, one for me and one for Harry Potter _

_[__Luna__]  
>its the rumor,<br>the legend, the mystery  
>its <em>_Harry Potter__  
>who will help us fly<br>you and __I__ friend  
>will go down in history<br>we'll find a __boy__ to play the part  
>and teach h<em>_im__ what to say  
>dress h<em>_im__ up and take h__im__ to__ hogsmeade__  
>imagine the reward her dear old g<em>_odfather__ will pay  
>who else could pull it off but you and me!<br>we'll be rich  
>[<em>_Fred and George__]  
>we'll be rich<br>[__Luna__]  
>we'll be out<br>[__Fred and George __]  
>we'll be out!<br>[both]  
>and st petersburg will have some more to talk about<br>(whispered)  
>shh<br>have you heard?  
>theres a rumor in st petersburg<br>have you heard?  
>what they're saying on the streets<br>[shout]  
>hey! (3x)<br>have you heard?  
>theres a rumor in st petersburg<br>have you heard?  
>comrades what do you suppose?<br>a fascinating mystery,  
>the biggest con in history<br>Harrt potter  
>alive or dead?<br>who knows? (shhh) _

* * *

><p><strong>I have added a link for my video:<strong>.com/watch?v=OdLifFDxhNE


End file.
